


A Bet (That Ends With A Pufferfish)

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chess, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm not complaining I'm just saying, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned background characters, No Angst, Why does everyone have logan and janus play chess?, meme reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: The Sides have a bet going.Well, all of them except Logan.He doesn't know.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	A Bet (That Ends With A Pufferfish)

The Sides have a bet going.  
Well, all of them except Logan.  
He doesn't know.

Logan hardly ever laughs. He hasn't really since the first few episodes, so the sides decided to start a bet. Whoever can make him laugh gets control of what Thomas does for a day.

Janus, personally, didn't care much for the bet. He liked Logan, sure, he was most definitely the best side there to have a conversation with. And sure, he was quite attractive, despite them all having the same face. But Logan somehow wore it differently...

Where was he?

Right, the bet.

He had conversations with Logan, and he considered them quite close. But he had a feeling he just wouldn't be able to make him laugh, so he didn't try. Even Virgil had decided to make an effort, but he didn't wish to waste either of their times.

Roman had decided to sing his usual array of disney songs, except replacing some lyrics with puns and obscene insults. 

"I don't understand. Is that another 'me-me'?" Logan had asked the last time.

"It is pronounced meme, and no! It is a different rendition of a beloved song that your feeble mind doesn't understand!" Roman retorted.

"My mind far exceeds yours, Princey. It is not my fault you cannot entertain me, personally."

And that was the end of that.

Patton had kept telling his usual dad jokes. Not sure why he thought they'd work now, when they haven't made him laugh before, but he kept telling them.

"My wife said she was sick of my bad sense of direction. So I packed my things and right!" Patton said, giggling after.

Logan just sighed. "You never fail to have another joke figuratively up your sleeve, it seems."

And that was the end of that. 

Remus was next, and he was actually the one closest to getting him to laugh, as weird as his methods were. He was using his usual disturbing visuals; or at least, disturbing to the others. Logan found them intriguing, and he even cracked a smile when Remus conjured up a galaxy, constellations joined by small tentacles and stars made of body parts.

"What would you call this?" Logan had asked, inspecting it.

"The exact opposite of a tattoo! Tattoos are pictures on a body, and this is a picture made of a body!" Remus explained, grinning. Logan shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"You're imaginative, Remus, I'll give you that."

And that was the end of that. 

Next was Virgil. He wasn't the best at it, him not being a natural comedian, but he made an effort. He cracked a few jokes here and there, all inherently darker than the other's, and one may have made Logan smirk, but that's as far as he got.

So that was the end of that.

Janus hadn't even tried to make him laugh.

He had been sitting with the others in the living room, scrolling through Tumblr, looking at whatever came up in his feed. One meme came across his dash, making him laugh. A few of the others looked up, but only Logan, who was sitting beside him, payed proper attention to it.

"What are you laughing at, Janus?" He asked. Janus laughed again, more embarrassed at how loud he was.

"It isn't much. Simply this, uh... this meme I found."

"May I see?"

"Oh, sure."

It wasn't much really, just a pufferfish eating a carrot. Kinda stupid, all things considered, but Janus found it funny.

And apparently, so did Logan.

Logan laughed. He laughed quite a bit, getting the attention of the others. They all looked at Logan, then at Janus, but honestly he wasn't paying attention. He was distracted by Logan, how his laugh sounded almost angelic, how his smile practically lit up the room...

Wow, he was so gay.

Logan stopped laughing after a moment, once he registered everyone's eyes on him and Janus. "I... is something the matter?" He asked. "N-no, Logan... it's nothing." Janus breathed, standing up and walking out. He wasn't particularly sure why; maybe so the others wouldn't see his growing blush.

Roman sighed. "Fiiiine, Janus wins. He gets to pick what Thomas does tomorrow..." he conceded, folding his arms in a half-fake huff. 

"Wait, what? This is the first I've heard of this." Logan said. "Why the change of schedule? What has Janus won?"

The others glanced at eachother, some laughing a bit, before sinking out. "Bye Logan!" Patton called.

"Hey-! *sigh* Nevermind, then."

Janus had Thomas just relax for the day. He rewatched a few seasons of The Office, finally watched the second half of the bloopers to even out the 15.5 watches to 16, and just overall take a day for himself. It was a break he wasn't sure he needed until he actually had it.

Janus himself, however, had knocked on Logan's door, chess set in hand, and asked if Logan would join him for a game of chess.

Logan had said yes.

Needless to say, Janus made him laugh a lot more in the future.


End file.
